totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowe zasady, ale ten sam klimat
Chris : '''Było już mnóstwo Totalnej Porażki, na wyspach, na planie, dookoła świata, a teraz żadnych powtórzeń, tym razem w dziczy, bez żadnych przeszkód, nadchodzą Ryzykanci Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Rodney próbuje wyznać Amy miłość, a ta tylko odchodzi nadąsana. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie Dave czyści stół bez przerwy. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym Miles siedzi z ptakiem. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie Max tworzy kolejne urządzenie, Tyler ćwiczy, a Heather patrzy na to ze spuszczoną głową, wynalazek wybuchał. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawią się Geoff i Zoey, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Shawn atakuje znienacka mutantkę Dakotę, bo pomyślał, że jest zombie, jednak Chef z wyrzutami odsuwa go od niej, wszyscy zaczęli gwizdać, a na koniec pojawiała się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 1 Chris : 'Wygląda na to, że muszę wytłumaczyć nowe zasady: *12 zawodników spędzi tu czas przez 36 dni bez możliwość kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, w sumie co 3 dni będzie jeden odcinek. *Zawodnicy zostaną podzieleni na dwa plemienia, w jednym po 6 osób. *Przegrana drużyna w 3 dniu (potem 6, 9, 12, 15 itd.) będzie mogła udać się na Radę Plemienną, w której zdecydują, który z uczestników był najgorszy. Uczestnik, który otrzyma podczas takiej Rady najwięcej głosów, odpada. *Wyzwania zawsze są w 2 dniu (potem 5, 8, 11, 14 itd.). *Jak wiadomo, w każdym sezonie uczestnicy będą monitorowani. *Zwycięzcę wybiorą weterani tego sezonu, to znaczy Ci, którzy doszli do połączenia. ''(Obok Chris'a pojawia się Chef) 'Chef : '''Gdzie ci uczestnicy? ''(Słyszy jakiś statek) 'Chris : '''To chyba już znasz odpowiedź, jak to mówią... nowe zasady, ale ten sam klimat! Uczestnicy przypłyną tutaj statkami, po dwie osoby na statek. '''Chef : '''Nie szczędzisz z kasy, prawda? ''(Chris wzruszył ramionami) 'Chris : '''To tylko część wypłaty za odszkodowania po zniszczeniu Wawanakwy. Nieważne, za chwilę przypłyną tutaj dwie pierwsze osoby! ''(Statek dopłynął do brzegu, z niego wysiadają Crimson i Tyler) 'Tyler : '''TAK! Jestem tu pierwszy! :D ''(Chłopak traci równowagę i wpada do wody, a Crimson normalnie wychodzi ze statku, nie zamieniając z nikim słowa) 'Chris : '''Heeej? '''Crimson : '''Taaaak... ''(Chris trochę się przeraził na widok dziewczyny) 'Chris : '''Tyler, wyłaźże z tej wody! '''Tyler : '''Ugh... ''(próbuje wyjść z wody) dobra. (Odgłosy kolejnego statku, tam macha już Dakota Mutantka i Shawn, który obawia się dziewczyny) 'Shawn (w myślach) : '''To nie jest żaden zombie, to nie jest żaden zombie! ''(Kolejny statek, który dociera na brzeg) 'Chris : '''O, o Dakosiu, tatuś nie dał ci grosików na zabieg? '''Dakota : '''Ty weź bądź cicho, żałosna gwiazdeczko. ''(Zmarszczyła brwi i nadepnęła mu na nogę) 'Chris : '''AŁ! Nie tak mocno! ''(skacze z bólu) '(PZ) Dakota : '''Kogo to obchodzi, że go bolało? Bo mnie nie z całą pewnością! :( Zasłużył sobie tylko na to dlatego, że moja «mutacja» jest nieuleczalna, to nie jest magiczna dzicz, a rodzice próbowali wszystkiego! ;( Jedyny plus jest taki, że stałam się wyjątkowo mądra. ''(Dwa pierwsze statki odpływają, przypływa następny) 'Chris : '''Widzę już Miles i Geoff'a! '''Geoff : '''Suuper! ''(Miles tylko modliła się na statku, po chwili statek przez przypadek uderzył o krawędź, wyprowadzając z równowagi na nim osoby) 'Geoff : '''Kuurczę... ''(Dakosia strzeliła facepalm'a) 'Dakota : '''0 inteligencji... ''(chrząknęła) 'Miles : '''Witajcie, też bierzecie udział w tym programie? '(PZ) Miles : 'Do dziś pamiętam mój żałosny wyczyn, który zrobiłam w Wariackim Wyścigu, ale było minęło, postaram się teraz odpokutować wszystkie grzechy. ''(Przypływa ostatni statek, z którego wychodzą pozostali) '(PZ) Zoey : '''Szkoda, że tu nie mam żadnych przyjaciół... '(PZ) Rodney : 'A jednak Amy tu jest! <3 Już się bałem, że moja księżniczka gdzieś pójdzie. (''odetchnął) '(PZ) Amy : '''Znowu! Tym razem w tej obrzydliwej dziczy, nienawidzę cię za to Samey! ''(wskazała środkowy palec) (Poszła ze spuszczoną głową) 'Chris : '''Witajcie moja szczęśliwa dwunastko w dziczy! Jesteście głodni wrażeń? Bo rozpoczyna się... ''(Amy zaczęła chrząkać) 'Amy : '''Po co ja tu jestem?! '''Heather : '''Jak coś Ci się nie podoba blond frajerko, to możesz od razu zrezygnować! ''(Heather założyła ręce) 'Amy : '''Bo co mi zrobisz jak nie? '(PZ) Amy : 'Jednak chyba wezmę w tym gniocie udział. ''(parsknęła) 'Chris : '''Przejdę może od razu konkretnie do rzeczy, może tak drużyny jak na stary dobry początek? ''(Uczestnicy nie mieli nic przeciwko temu) '(PZ) Heather : '''Bylebym nie była w drużynie z taki downami jak Amy, Geoff lub Tyler... '(PZ) Rodney : 'Moje serce bez przerwy mówi mi Amy! ''(nagle jego oczy zmieniają się w serduszka) '(PZ) Shawn : '''Większości osób tu nie znam, może nie każdy jest zombie? '(PZ) Dakota : 'Ciekawa już jestem swoich kolegów z drużyny, chociaż nie do końca. ''(Chris wyjmuje jedną kartkę) 'Chris : '''Chefie, co to ma być? '''Chef : '''Kazałeś mi napisać uczestników! ''(Max podchodzi do Chris'a) 'Max : '''Zabiorę ci to! ''(Zaczyna się szarpać z prowadzącym, Tyler reaguje i obezwładnia mikrusa) 'Chris : '''Wow, dzięki Tyler. :) Podzielę was na Morskie Drzewce i Lądowe Rybcie. ''(Amy i Dave wybuchnęli śmiechem) '(PZ) Dave : '''Istnieje takie coś jak Lądowe Rybcie? ''(znów wybuchnął śmiechem) '(PZ) Crimson : '''Emocje tych ludzi..... sięgają zenitu....... ''(mruży oczy) (Chris drze kartkę na części) 'Chris : '''Te nazwy to po prostu... ''(chrząka) ''No dobrze, do Morskich Drzewców od tej chwili należą: *Dakota *Miles *Zoey *Geoff *Max *i Tyler '''Geoff : '''Nie taka zła drużyna. '(PZ) Geoff : 'Szkoda, że tylko znowu bez Bridgette. >_< ''(spuścił głowę w dół) 'Chris : '''A pozostali, to znaczy Lądowe Rybcie są to... '(PZ) Dave : 'Po raz drugi... ''(zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł przestać) *Amy *Crimson *Heather *Dave *Rodney *i Shawn '(PZ) Amy : '''Te zespoły są jakieś godne politowania. '(PZ) Heather : 'Trafiłam do zespołu frajerów, jeszcze z Amy! Czy ten świat musi mnie tak upokarzać? Argh! ''(wali pięścią w ścianę) 'Chris : '''Cieszę się, że już mogłem was serdecznie powitać. No, na dziś wystarczy, jest już 21, wyśpijcie się, a jutro rano... wyzwanie! ''(Każdy miał minę: «co?») 'Chris : '''Mogliście słuchać, do łóżek marsz! ''(Miles podniosła rękę do góry) 'Miles : '''Każdy będzie spał w jednym pokoju, czy jak? ''(Chris zaczął drapać się po brodzie) 'Chris : '''Dobre pytanie. Chłopaki śpią z chłopakami, a dziewczyny z dziewczynami. To chyba proste, nie? ''(Każdy kiwa głową na tak) '(PZ) Amy : '''Dzięki Miles, uwolnię się od Rodney'a. :) ''(Każdy idzie do swoich pokoi) 'Chris : '''A już niedługo, czeka ich pierwsze wyzwanie... ''(Kiedy nie było żadnych hałasów na dworze, Chris wziął trąbkę i dało się słyszeć wrzaski) '''Chris : '''Ha ha, wciąż jestem niesamowity! '''Amy : '''Ciebie już do końca pogięło?! '''Dzień 2 (Mija noc w dziczy, nastaje ranek) U DZIEWCZYN (Każda dziewczyna już się budzi, Amy i Miles próbowały rozmawiać) Miles : 'Nie podoba mi się tu. '(PZ) Miles : 'Odczułam trochę dziwne wrażenie, jakby coś tu się zmieniło... znaczy, to wciąż ten sam reality-show, w którym występujemy. '''Amy : '''Mi też nie, ale nie będę wybrzydzała, tak poza tym... ''(szepcze) '(PZ) Miles : '''Amy wydaje się być całkiem spoko. :) ''(Miles kiwnęła tylko głową na tak, przychodzi do nich Dakota) 'Amy : '''Uważam, że czas na upiększanie dla mnie się skończył. ''(Wyszła w toalety, zostawiając zdziwione dziewczyny) 'Dakota : '''Aż tak źle wyglądam? :( '''Miles : '''Głowa do góry. ''(Dakota zaczęła się malować) 'Zoey : '''Heather, może porozmawiamy? '(PZ) Heather : 'Ta ruda kretynka chce ze mną porozmawiać, śmieszne. Nie jesteśmy przecież nawet w drużynie! '''Heather : '''Czego? ''(Odwraca się do Crimson) 'Heather : '''Weź jej coś powiedz! ''(wskazuje ręką na rudowłosą) 'Crimson : '''Hej. ''(Amy zaczęła się śmiać) 'Zoey : '''Przepraszam, Amy, co w tym śmiesznego? '''Amy : '''Miała ci coś przecież powiedzieć, tak? Więc ci powiedziała «hej», a Heather zmusiła ją, żebyś się przymknęła. '(PZ) Amy : '''I chyba miała rację. :P '''U CHŁOPAKÓW (U chłopaków panował szampański nastrój, Dave reaktywował relację z Shawn'em, Geoff i Tyler zaczęli też się przyjaźnić, a Max cały czas knuł) (PZ) Max : 'Jak ci frajerzy mogą się przyjaźnić? ''(Rodney bujał w obłokach, myśląc o Amy) 'Rodney : '''Ona ma takie piękne oczy... ''(Dave od razu zauważył, że Rodney myślał o dziewczynie) 'Dave : '''Oo, widzę, że się ktoś w kimś zakochał. ''(Niestety nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi) 'Max : '''I co z tego? Zło nie musi się kochać. ''(Zobaczył jakiś świstek i zaciął się papierem) '''Max : ''(odgłosy jęków)'' (Tyler zaczął się śmiać, tylko Dave go skarcił) Dave : 'A ty uważasz, że to takie zabawne? '''Tyler : '''No co? Przecież się nie skaleczył... biedaczek... zaraz pewnie będziemy latać po pogotowie. ''(udawał, że się przejmował) (Dave westchnął) 'Chris : 'Świetne, że nawiązujecie ze sobą przyjaźnie. A teraz czas na wyzwanie! 'Amy : 'Żartujesz sobie? Jest dopiero ósma rano! 'Chris : '''W sam raz na wyzwanie! ''(klasnął w dłonie) '''WYZWANIE (Wszyscy już byli na miejscu, Chris pokazał Koło Fortuny) Chris : 'Jak myślicie, co to jest? ''(Wskazuje na urządzenie) 'Amy : '''Zgadywanka jakby dla dzieci... po przecież Koło Fortuny. ''(Chris kiwnął głową na tak) 'Chris : '''A za pomocą tego kołu, co 3 dni i na 36 dni będzie on wam wyznaczał zadanie do wykonania. ''(Miles podniosła rękę do góry) 'Chris : '''Pytam grzecznie czego. '''Miles : '''Kiedy pan planuje połączenie drużyn? Chciałabym trochę zapoznać się z drużyną i w ogóle. :) '''Chris : '''Podczas wyzwania masz szansę... dobra. ''(zamachnął ręką na Koło Fortuny) (Koło Fortuny zatrzymuje się) 'Chris : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to ciągnięcie liny! ''(Każdy miał grobową minę, jakby mówili po kolei «poważnie?») 'Chris : '''Tak... też was lubię. ''(Następna scena, wszyscy są na małym urwisku, trzymając metalową linę) 'Dave : '''Ała! Ręce mnie parzą! ''(Chris wybuchnął śmiechem) 'Chris : '''Posmaruj się mleczkiem z filtrem... ''(sarkazm, po chwili poważna mina) ''...mniejsza o to, co powiedziałem, oto zasady wyzwania: *Tak jak klasyczne, ale jeśli na chwilę puścicie, odpadacie z wyzwania i automatycznie lądujecie do wody. *Woda znajduje się niedaleko urwiska, także spokojnie. *Jeśli ktoś wpadnie do urwiska, też wleci do wody, dzięki mechanicznym sprężynom. *Wygra ta drużyna, przy której chociaż jeden członek drużyny będzie trzymał linę, a u przeciwników będzie zero. ''(Chef wyjął głośny gwizdek i gwizdnął) 'Dave : '''Moje uszy! ''(Puścił drabinę i nagle sprężyna «odsyła go» do wody) 'Miles : '''Pamiętajcie, drużyno, nie możemy puścić! '(PZ) Heather : 'Straciliśmy już jednego zawodnika... ''(Rodney cały czas trzyma linę i myśli o Amy, która jest na przodzie) 'Rodney : '''Dajesz sobie radę? <3 '''Amy : '''Tak! ''Nagle pchnie do przodu i tyłu, powodując, że Geoff upuszcza linę i wpada do wody. '(PZ) Geoff : '''Ale ta dziewczyna jest mocna! '''Chris : '''Ci, którzy odpadli, mogą patrzeć na to, jak sobie radzą pozostali... ''(Shawn i Crimson wpadają do wody) 'Crimson : '''Było warto! ''(Tam Heather pokazuje jej środkowy palec) '(PZ) Heather : '''Jeśli ta frajerska goth chce poświęcić zwycięstwo, by mnie wyrzucić, to się grubo myli! '''Dakota : '''Poddajcie się! ''(Wykorzystuje swój cały zapas siły i wykorzystuje nowy plan) 'Dakota : '''Max, Miles, puśćcie to, zaufajcie mi. ''(Miles od razu puściła i wpadła do wody, Max nie puścił, ale Dakota «pomogła mu puścić») 'Max : '''Zło się na to nie godzi! AAAA! ''(wpada do wody, mówi to podczas lotu) (Dakota wdraża swój plan w życie, Zoey i Tyler na przodzie, ona na tyle, cały czas idą w tył, Amy i Heather wpadają nagle do wody, bo wpadły do urwiska) '''Rodney : '''Amy! Kochanie! :( '''Amy : ''(krzyczy)'' Heather : 'I czego się drzesz, debilko? ''(Amy wzdycha i obie są już w wodzie) '(PZ) Shawn : '''Teraz wszystko w rękach Rodney'a, oby ten zombie Dakota go nie zniszczył. ''(Rodney też pcha do siebie i w ten sposób upada Zoey) '''Zoey : ''(krzyczy)'' Rodney : 'Najmocniej przeprAAAAA!!! ''(Dakota doszła na koniec, tam, gdzie Rodney, wtedy też upadł na ziemię i spadł do wody) '(PZ) Rodney : '''Zawiodłem moją kochaną Amy. ''(płacze) '''Dakota : '''Czyli co? '''Chris : '''Dakota wygrywa dla drużyny Morskich Drzewców! Lądowe Rybcie, dziś już jest znowu dwudziesta... jutro zacznie się Rada Plemienna. '''Dzień 3 (Morskie Drzewce świętują zwycięstwo, a Lądowe Rybcie zastanawiają się kogo wyrzucić) (PZ) Heather : 'Powiem tak, Rodney zaprzepaścił szanse na wygraną, ale to Amy już mnie wkurza tutaj od samego początku! Najlepiej będzie, jeśli namówię chłopaków do wyrzucenia jej. '(PZ) Crimson : 'Dave.... on po prostu boi się wszystkiego........ '(PZ) Rodney : 'Biedna Amy. Nie zasługuje na to, żeby wylecieć, chyba wiem, jak zagłosuję, żeby bidulka nie cierpiała. :( '(PZ) Shawn : 'Więc jednak Dakota go pokonała, trochę szkoda. Nie wiem tylko na kogo zagłosować! ''(Chris znajduje Lądowe Rybcie w «rozsypce», potem wszystkich odnajduje i wszyscy siedzą przed kwaterą dziewczyn) 'Chris : '''Rada Plemienna będzie dopiero w nocy, dlatego teraz do tego czasu dostaniecie kartki i musicie na nich zaznać portret osoby, która ma wylecieć do domu. Każdy głos musi być zatwierdzony kwadratem i krzyżykiem "iks". ''(Potem poszedł w niewiadomą stronę i zniknął...) 'Amy : '''No to co, głosujemy? '(PZ) Amy : 'Jestem za pozbyciem się Heather. ''(stempluje swoją kartkę) '(PZ) Heather : 'Żegnaj frajerko! (stempluje swoją kartkę) (Do skrzynki podchodzą Amy i Heather, wrzucają swoje głosy i rozchodzą się, każda na swoją stronę) '(PZ) Amy : '''Mam nadzieję, że dziś już wyleci. ''(wzruszyła ramionami) 'Heather : '''Jak to dobrze, że już wyleci ta żałosna frajerka Amy, czy jak tam się zwie ta blondyna... ''(wzdycha) (Crimson podsłuchała to, co mówiła Heather) '(PZ) Crimson : '''Jeśli tak ma wyglądać ceremonia...... no to..... brak mi słów..... ''(Crimson idzie do chłopaków) 'Crimson : '''Możemy... porozmawiać? '''Dave : '''Tak, jasne! '(PZ) Dave : 'Przyznam, że Crimson mnie trochę, no wiecie... przeraża. ''(Z Crimson wychodzą tylko Rodney i Shawn) 'Crimson : '''Kogo zamierzacie się pozbyć? '''Shawn : '''No właśnie nie wiem, chyba każdy zasługuje na odejście... ''(Crimson paraliżuje go wzrokiem) 'Rodney : 'Żeby tylko Amy była bezpieczna! <3 (Crimson przewraca oczami) 'Crimson : '''To mam do was taką prośbę, głosujcie na Dave'a. Jego mizofobia jest wprost..... irytująca... '(PZ) Crimson : 'I co z tego...... że wyleci dzięki mnie? '(PZ) Rodney : 'To dobry pomysł! ;) '(PZ) Shawn : 'Sam nie wiem, w końcu Dave to mój kumpel... raczej były kumpel, sam nie wiem. ''(Zbliżała się noc, widzimy najpierw trzy sylwetki wrzucające znaczek, potem ostatnią, która się wywróciła na drodze) '''RADA PLEMIENNA (Chris przygotował całą ceremonię) Chris : 'Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacyjnej! Wszyscy oddaliście głosy i mam nadzieję, że to nie był zbyt trudny wybór. ''(Spojrzenia na wszystkich zawodników) 'Amy : '''Wszyscy wiedzą, kogo się pozbyć. '(PZ) Amy : 'Na stówę będzie to Heather! :D ''(Chris zaczął czytać wszystkie głosy) 'Chris : '''W tym sezonie nie ma żadnych pianek, osobie wyeliminowanej wręczę kamyk na pamiątkę i... opuści program niespodzianką. Jej pochodnia z wizerunkiem zgaśnie i osoba, odejdzie piechotą! ''(Każdy popatrzył na Chris'a, jak na idiotę) 'Chris : '''Co? To nie można być oryginalnym? Zaczynamy ceremonię... poza tym, nominację do zagrożonej dwójki wyłania się też w inny sposób, bardziej oryginalny. ;) Zagrożenie liczy się od OSTATNIEGO wrzuconego głosu, ja wiem, bo was monitoruję... ''(Shawn zaczął ironicznie ziewać) 'Shawn : 'Śpiąąąący jestem... '''Chris: '''I dobra, zaczynamy... '''Pierwszy głos wędruje do: left|50px Pierwszy głos wędruje do: thumb|left|50px Pierwszy głos wędruje do: thumb|left|50px Drugi głos wędruje do: thumb|left|50px Trzeci głos wędruje do: thumb|left|50px Pierwszy głos wędruje do: thumb|left|50px (Nagle pochodnia Dava gaśnie) Dave : 'CO? Ale jak to? '''Chris : '''Nie będę zdradzał kto jak głosów, ale zdradzę, że odpadasz! ''(Dave wstał smutny) '(PZ) Crimson : '''Dziwne.... nie czuję żadnych uczuć...... '''Dave : '''Trudno, uważam, że to Crimson albo Rodney powinni wylecieć. Żegnam. ''(Poszedł zawiedziony daleko od dziczy) 'Chris : '''I świetnie, pierwszy małolat z głowy! Pozostała ich tylko 11, a to był pierwszy odcinek Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki ! ''Zakończony! Jak wam podobał się odcinek? '''Ankiety Czy Dave zasłużył na eliminację? Tak, zasłużył w 100 proc. Nie, powinien zajść dalej. Czy podobał się Wam odcinek? Nie, weź z tym idź do TDFF... Tak, był spoko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a